dirtbagtoonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Twilight of the Living Dead!
Twilight of the Living Dead is Dirtbagtoons' addition to the zombie movie craze. It was created as a homage to George A. Romero, John A. Russo and of course Tom Savini. Twilight was, of course inspired by the horror film Night of the Living Dead of course Joe would say it was Dawn that did it for him, anyways, Twilight of the Living Dead took the name when George A. Romero waved it as the title to his Land of the Dead. Twilight of the Living Dead is a zombie horror/comedy written by Eddie and Joe Flores and Directed by Joe Flores and Jason Plapp. It features the voices of Joe Flores, Eddie Flores, Daniel Gray, Jason Plapp, Michelle Ponce, Joe Castillo, and more importantly Tom Savini (or so we hear, we are in talks to get him to voice his own character). It is a "what if" story where our heroes are dimwitted individuals who love zombies and are forced to put their knowledge to use in order to survive the "zombie epidemic", and with the help of Tom Savini they will all survive, or will they? Twilight was thought up since Joe and Eddie first seen Dawn of the Dead back in the 80's and was finally made a reality in 2003 when Joe Flores assembled Dirtbagtoons! The Flores brothers with the help of Daniel Gray, Jason Plapp, and Jake Michaud have been working on Twilight of the Living Dead for the past 7 years and are now in the final stages of the animation. Twilight will be a serial, with the next episode "Rise of the Stank Bastards", and following that, "Return of the Living Joe". Dirtbagtoons! is currently working on the scripts for the next few episodes so there are no titles for those yet. THE CAST OF TWILIGHT OF THE LIVING DEAD! ' Remmy --------------------------------------------------------------(voiced by) Joe Flores Rib ---------------------------------------------------------------------(voiced by) Eddie Flores Daniel -----------------------------------------------------------------(voiced by) Daniel Gray Joe Cool--------------------------------------------------------------(voiced by) Joe Castillo Jake--------------------------------------------------------------------(voiced by) Jake Michaud Tom Savini -----------------------------------------------------------(voiced by) Tom Savini ( hopefully) La Llorona------------------------------------------------------------(voiced by) Michelle Ponce Zombie Joe Cool---------------------------------------------------(voiced by) Joe Castillo Zombie Loc-----------------------------------------------------------(voiced by) Joe Flores 'PLOT Just like Night of the Living Dead and the remake of Dawn of the Dead this film begins with the world being normal then suddenly everything goes to shit. The film opens in front of the East Los Convention Center where Remmy and Rib are arguing about which movie is better Night of the Living Dead or Dawn of the Dead. They then try to out do each other showing what they bought at the convention. The kids stop in front of the TV or NOT TV electronics store. Being that it is a Saturday night the kids want to watch their favorite TV show while they wait for the bus. The show is rudely interrupted by that annoying Emergency Broadcast System Test, and the kids walk away disgusted. Little do the kids know that the Emergency Broadcast System was NOT a test. While walking away towards the bus stop Remmy spots a huge pile of poop known as Andre (as in Andre the Giant). Remmy being the big poop popping kind of guy gets excited to find such a specimen. His happiness is cut short when a zombie Larry Loc steps on it. The kids not realizing that Loc is a real zombie comment on his great make up job. Joe Cool suddenly gets bit by a real zombie. The kids suddenly realize that the citizens of East Los are now flesh eating zombies and are forced to resort to what little weapons they have. Remmy freezes in place as Rib conjures up an idea. Rib tells Daniel to grab a soda from the soda machine. As Daniel tries to get the soda the machine eats his change. Daniel gets mad at the machine just then Rib reminds Daniel of the REAL problem so Daniel throws the soda can to Rib, Rib grabs a package of Pop Pebbles and mixes them together in a grenade motion and throws it at the zombie that killed Joe then there is a big explosion. The story will continue in episode II " Rise of the Stank Bastards"( coming soon). Fun Facts 1. The kids' favorite TV show is "Gimme a Stroke" a mixture of "Gimme a Break" and "Diff'rent Strokes" 2. Andre the poop was named Andre as in Andre the Giant because it was so huge it should be considered one of the natural wonders, the 8th wonder to be precise. 3. Rib has a thing for "Bums" but it is not known as to what it is. He references bums in most of the episodes he comes out in. 4. Bub from "Dawn of the Dead" makes a cameo in Twilight of the Living Dead 5. Rib bought a Grande Illusions book in Twilight which was not to be sold for another 2 years, This is referencing Tom Savini's make up book by the same name. 6.Joe does a Hilhelm Scream when slapped out of the way.